


Maribat Drabbles

by s_and_n_write



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Bad Parent Sabine Cheng, Bad Parent Tom Dupain, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Batfamily (DCU), Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Have a Day, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, MariBat, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Happiness, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Needs a Break, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug is Called MAT, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug is Called MDC, No Sex, No Smut, OOC, OOC characters, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Rabbit Alix Kubdel | Bunnyx, Scarecrow's Fear Toxin (DCU), Snake Luka Couffaine | Viperion, Time Travel, Uncle Jagged Stone (Miraculous Ladybug), adrien is a bad person, because I said so, but this is a much more productive way to spend my time, everyone in here is ooc because i suck at writing, except she's not, i keep my tags family friendly but not my writing, i should probably be in school and learning, lol, nah school is a pain in the butt, no beta we die like men, no idea what to tag, partially, who am I kidding, yay, you know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27249850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_and_n_write/pseuds/s_and_n_write
Summary: Random little Maribat drabbles.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Alfred Pennyworth, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Bruce Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Dick Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Tim Drake & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 96
Kudos: 250





	1. Scary Coccinelle

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a random collection of maribat drabbles and stories that i write whenever i have an idea. expect updates at least once a week, but if i have inspiration then probably much more.  
> -s
> 
> Edit: oh and these are not connected at all. and the characters are all ooc because i said so.
> 
> Edit 2: feel free to use these in a story or the general idea in a story but please do credit me or say it was inspired by this.
> 
> massive language warning! there's going to be a ton of cursing in various drabbles.

She was standing on a rooftop, watching over Gotham. She had arrived just a few days ago and had started marking her territory. She would flay anyone who would dare interfere with her.

Meanwhile, Red Robin was spying on her from the shadows.

“That’s the third time that person has done that this week! What’s her deal?” He said over the comms.

“Go ask her,” Nightwing replied, “And while you’re at it, find out her name.

He did just that. Red Robin jumped from his building to hers silently, hoping to catch her by surprise so he could interrogate her. He landed behind her without a sound and reached for her.

His hand was grabbed in midair. She wasn’t even looking.

“You dare interfere with me?” The lady said, turning to look at him with blank bluebell eyes, “You dare try to invoke the power of the gods themselves?”

Red Robin was scared, but he tried not to show it. Sure she sounded super serious. And yes, criminals literally ran away from her. And sure, her eyes were glowing - holy crap, what the hell? Ok, he needed to fix this.

“Um, what’s your name?” Tim managed to say.

“My name is Coccinelle. And if you don’t tell me what you are doing here,” She grabbed his neck and lifted him up, “Then I will not hesitate to destroy you and your family,  _ Wayne _ .” She spit out the name like it was dirt. Everyone listening to the conversation immediately flocked to his location, only to find the lady holding Red Robin by his neck against a wall. They landed and took out their weapons, only for Coccinelle to reach out her free hand and push them back. It was like an invisible shield coming from her palm. Ok, Tim was definitely terrified now.

“Who are you, and how do you know who we are?” Batman stated, clearly looking for answers.

“My name is Coccinelle, and I,” her hand released Tim, who crumpled to the ground, “know,” her hand with the invisible shield released, getting rid of the shield and leaving her defenseless, “everything.” She turned to face the bat family with a smirk on her face, ignoring their drawn weapons. “Isn’t that right, my little nightmare?”

Damian dropped his weapons and ran towards Coccinelle, jumping into a hug. Jaws dropped.

“I missed you Maman,” the 12-year-old boy said, and everything promptly dissolved into utter mayhem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i may or may not make another one of these with mcu and mlb. depends on if i want to.  
> -s


	2. Death Count Reveal

“Pixie, you can’t go, it’s too dangerous!” Jason argued with Marinette once again. She wanted to go on the mission, but they wouldn’t let her, and she was pissed.

“For Kwami’s sake Jason! I have died thousands of times, seen the moon cut in half, seen the freaking world flooded, and have witnessed the end of the world more times than I can count! I’m the most qualified of everyone,” Marinette snapped. She was tired of being seen as weak, just because she was new and young and had much less training than the rest. Her point got through, though, she thinks, because the rest of the team had their jaws dropped, and even Alfred looked a tad bit shocked.

“...What?” Tim’s voice was barely a whisper. It seemed to encompass everything the BatFam was feeling right now.

“The moon split in half?” Dick said.

“The world flooded? Jason asked.

“The world  _ ended _ ?” Damian questioned.

“YOU DIED THOUSANDS OF TIMES?” Tim yelled.

“Technically, I think I’m almost up to 50,000 deaths,” Marinette said cheerfully.

“OK. Explanation, now,” Bruce said, taking charge.

“Explanation for what?” Marinette asked innocently.

“Thousands of deaths, moon in half, world flooded, end of world,” Tim answered, slightly worried about possible Lazarus Pit madness.

“Hmmm, Desperada took care of half of the deaths and the rest were the Rabbit and Snake, Cat Blanc for both the moon and the flood, and the Rabbit again for the world-ending stuff,” Marinette answered, realizing her mistake a minute later, “Ohhhh, right, I forgot to mention I’m a superhero. Time travel is a bitch, by the way.”

Marinette enjoyed watching the chaos that happened that day for months to come.


	3. Scary Coccinelle part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so im actually in love with this little universe i made and im planning to write a third part right now and if you guys like it let me know and i might make this into its own story. thanks and enjoy. and do comment. i love interacting with everyone.  
> -s

“Maman?” Tim rasped, finally gaining enough strength to talk. The word caused everyone else to shut up and look at him.

“Is that a problem,  _ Timothy _ ?” Coccinelle asked, in a voice like honey. It was just a trick, for her sharp smile and scary undertones made it seem like a threat. Well, it actually was a threat.

“N-no,” he replied, scared of what she could do.

Damian finally let go of her and smiled.  _ Smiled _ . Everyone was thoroughly freaked out by this point.

“Robin. Explain,” Bruce demanded.

“I will explain once we have taken Coccinelle back to the Cave,” the boy responded. After some arguing (and a glare or two from Coccinelle) Bruce caved and let her come. Seriously, that lady had a glare that made  _ Batman _ cower.

Entering the Batcave, everyone cornered Coccinelle into a corner.

“Explain,” Bruce demanded again. Coccinelle just smirked. And then disappeared. Into thin. Fucking. Air. What the hell was going on?

“No.”

The reply echoed through the cave, the unmistakable voice of Coccinelle. She then reappeared right behind them, effectively making their whole ‘cornering’ idea useless. That would probably explain why Damian decided to just stand there instead of helping.

“Am I hallucinating? Did the Pit Madness finally drive me crazy?” Jason wondered.

Coccinelle chuckled, “Of course not,  _ neveu _ .”

Jason gasped, and removed his helmet, revealing the mask underneath. His face was pale.

“ _Tata_?” Jason said. In response, Coccinelle just opened her arms wide and Jason went running into them.

More jaws dropped and more explanations were demanded.


	4. Scary Coccinelle part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mkay. so. i may have gone just a bit overboard. my previous drabbles were all around 250 words and this one happens to be around 1000. i don't know i just wanted to write. i don't know if i want to continue writing this but again feel free to use the idea. also for anyone wanting to know, i finished chapter 2 of SBM and it will be up today as soon as n can beta read it.

“So what do you want to know? Within reason, of course,” Coccinelle asked, in that calming yet murderous voice of hers, as she lounged upon a comfy couch she had magicked up. Multiple voices started talking at the same time, so she shut them up with a wave of her hand. Naturally, everyone freaked out.

“MmmhmmmMMMhmMM!” Nightwing tried to say, but his mouth just wouldn’t open.

“Are you willing to be civilized and act like respectable human beings?” Coccinelle wondered. They frantically nodded. With another wave of her hand, they could talk.

“Are  _ you _ willing to act like a respectable human being?” Batman asked.

Coccinelle giggled.  _ The madwoman freaking  _ **_giggled_ ** . “Of course not!” eyes went wide. “I’m not even human,” she continued, blatantly ignoring the shocked faces from the people who didn’t know her.

“Oh, Brucey, be a dear and get Alfred for me?” Coccinelle asked in a sweet tone.  _ Dear God, what was with this woman? Does she have multiple personalities? And what person in their right name would call Batman/Bruce Wayne  _ **_Brucey_ ** _? _

“He is currently out of the manor running some errands. He should arrive-” Batman answered.

“Someone requested my presence?” a British voice rang through the Cave.

“That would be me,” Coccinelle replied, “How have you been, my dear Peacock?”

“I have been well, although I do occasionally long for the familiar presence of Duusu, Coccinelle,” Alfred remarked, and the Bats just gazed in wonder at the lady who knew Alfred and had somehow made him drop the formalities.

“I believe it is explanation time?” Damian reminded everyone.

“Ah yes, thank you  _ minou _ ,” Coccinelle pointed at Batman, “You. What is your question?”

“Whose identities do you know, and how?” He went with the obvious question.

“I know everyone’s. Damian, Timothy, Jason, Richard, Alfred, and you too Brucey. As for how, well,  _ I know everything _ .” Her final three words seemed to echo around the Cave, imprinting into everyone’s brains, even though she hadn’t yelled. 

“You. What about your question?” She pointed to Nightwing.

“How do you know Little D and the Zombie?” He asked, and the others seemed to share that sentiment.

“Well, you should probably know that my past is… sketchy at best. I was a part of the League of Assassins for a while, but only because I found out about Damian being conceived and I had to make sure Talia and Ra’s wouldn’t fuck him up too badly. I left after he came here though,”

“I thought you couldn’t leave the League?” Tim asked.

“Well, you can’t. According to them, I died on a mission gone wrong. I didn't though, clearly,”

“And for Jason?” Dick prodded Coccinelle.

“Well, he grew up on the streets and I was his  _ tata _ . I helped him, fed him, everything. And after the Pit, I helped him get over his bloodlust. Any other questions?” Coccinelle finally finished.

“Who are you?” someone asked, but Coccinelle didn’t bother to figure out who it was.

“I’m Coccinelle. My civilian identity is a secret though.”

“How old are you?”

“Depends on if you count time spent in alternate timelines and reversed futures, as well as my time spent dead. And if you count in cycles or years.”

“Um, in regular human years?”

“Then I’m 28.”

“Are you magic?”

“Yes.”

“Wait, what did you mean that you’re not human?”

“I’m not. I’m part god. Well, technically they’re ancient beings that are intangible to humans that provide powers when in their vessel. They also 

may have imprinted on my soul, but I’m still figuring that shit out.”

There was an almost palpable silence that filled the room.

“So… you said you know everything?"

“I do.”

“Like book-smart or street-smart?”

“Like street-smart and general knowledge of things I shouldn’t.”

“I’m almost afraid to ask, but can you give us an example?

“You should be afraid. But an example is how I have never spied on you or anyone else, and yet I know that last Saturday, everyone here was at the manor and had risotto for dinner. I also know that right now, at the Watchtower, Green Lantern just found a bug on the floor and since he was scared, he tried to kill it with a massive hammer from his ring. You can call him and ask if you would like.”

“Well, the dinner thing is correct, but we should probably check on the Watchtower thing.”

They called the Watchtower from the Cave and Wonder Woman answered. Seeing Coccinelle, she did something they didn’t expect.

“Hello, Holder of the Ladybug Earrings, if I may ask, is there a reason for the activation of such a powerful Miraculous?”

Everyone was thoroughly confused, especially since Wonder Woman just asked this random lady for  _ permission to ask _ . What has this world come to?

“You may, Diana. It was because of a misuse long ago, and I still use it whenever I have business to attend to.”

“What has become of the Great Guardian?”

“The last of the Order was my Guardian, and he has transferred Guardianship to me, as the only remaining, responsible holder.”

“How long ago was this?”

“I was chosen 15 human years ago and became Guardian 13 human years ago.”

“Wait, you were Coccinelle when you were 13?” Red Robin questioned worriedly.

“Let’s get into that later, including you Diana. Now, if you would be so kind, please transfer us to Green Lantern.” Her personality shift gave everyone a headache. Seriously, it was like she went from murderous to sunshine in a split second.

“Of course, Great Guardian.”

Everyone was now sufficiently confused, even Jason and Damian who had met her and knew about Coccinelle. This was new.

As it turns out, Green Lantern did in fact summon a massive hammer to crush a bug. After hanging up, they just looked at Coccinelle. She actually knew.

“I told you. I know everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> random fact i'm writing this all during school. let me know if you enjoy. let me know if you don't. do comment. feel free to request here or on tumblr. check out my other stories. thanks.  
> -s


	5. YouTube Livestream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still bored during school. comment if u like or hate. im too lazy to even put my regular stuff in here. request if you want. feel free to use these ideas as long as u credit me.  
> -s

_ “I WILL FUCKING STAB YOU.” _

_ “NOT IF I STAB YOU FIRST.” _

Tim, Dick, and Damian were certainly confused. They were on YouTube and somehow found an account with Jason in the thumbnail, so naturally they had to take a look. The account… was interesting to say the least. It mainly featured Jason and some tiny girl with bluish-black hair and the brightest bluebell eyes any of them had ever seen. The account had over 3 million followers, which was pretty impressive. There was currently a livestream going on and it was a mess. There were questions, games, food, whatever. It seemed like they just turned on the camera and started doing the first thing that popped into their head. Right now, they were playing Sorry Sliders and the girl had just knocked Jason’s pawn back to start.

“I’M FUCKING LUCKY DEAL WITH IT,” the girl yelled.

Suddenly, Tim had the bright idea to call Jason and see what happened. He whipped out his phone and Jason’s phone started ringing on screen.

“Oh my fucking god Jay. I fucking TOLD you to turn that shit off but what did you say? oH nO iT MiGhT bE aN eMeRgeNcY.”

Jason half-heartedly glared at her before answering.

“Yeah yeah what do you want Replacement. I’m busy.”

“Busy with what?” Tim asked, and Dick and Damian were listening attentively, even if Damian was trying to pretend he wasn’t interested.

“Busy with some shit. Now what the hell do you want?” Jason was eager to continue the game, which was a surprise. Normally, he skipped out on any games.

“Hey Jason, you with anyone?” DIsk asked, grabbing the phone from Tim.

“You too? Well, I’m with a friend.”

“Who?”

“Why the fuck do you want to know?” At this point, the girl was arguing with Jason silently, trying to get him to hang up the phone and continue.

“One sec.” Jason said, and they could see him mute himself before talking to the girl.

“Pixie, it’s them.” The girl blanched a bit.

“Wait, like  _ them _ -them or like them-them? Because if it’s either I’m going to fucking murder you Jay!” The girl replied, her face covered with confusion and a bit of fear. Wait, why fear?

“Oh, oops. Sorry Pixie. I meant them as in, you know, my brothers.” Jason answered, and the boys on the phone were confused. Jason never said sorry and he just said it to this random girl.

“Hey Jason, who’s the lucky girl?” Tim said.

“What the fuck do you mean?” Jason replied.

Tim debated his options. He could pretend he thought Jason was on a date or he could say he was watching the livestream. Dick made a decision for him.

“We see the livestream! Who’s the girl?”

Jason froze and the girl started cackling, almost as if she could hear them. But that wasn’t possible, right?

Jason didn’t bother to mute himself this time as the girl strode over to the camera.

“Ok guys, this is it for today. Sorry to cut it short but Jay over there has got some family shit to deal with. Thank fuck I never have to deal with that shit. Perks of being abandoned, amiright? Bye everyone!” And the camera shut off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i always forget what i type in these but check out our tumblr and other stories. basically it. thanks for reading it.  
> -s


	6. BAMF Marinette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo. i don't even know why i wrote this but i was really bored last night because of stupid screen time (not to mention my downtime is for 20 straight hours you all know how that feels).  
> i also wrote a oneshot that should come out today, depending on when n can beta read it bc i can't really talk to her over the phone and that's our main way or communication.  
> sorry for the rant i'm just really annoyed.  
> enjoy!  
> -s

Marinette Dupain-Cheng is a badass. She was raised by none other than Sabine Cheng, a fierce and formidable woman who anyone would think twice about crossing. Adding in how she has a natural talent for verbal beat downs and sarcasm, and the world should cower before the might of Marinette.

Nobody would think she was proficient in 5 styles of martial arts, nor that she could take down a six-foot, 200 pound man in ten seconds flat. Nobody knew that she had been taking gymnastics since she was 4. 

All this, combined with some magic, made her a deadly and unstoppable person, wrapped in a cinnamon roll exterior and sprinkled with joy and kindness. 

Her secret was revealed multiple times in her life. 

When she took down Lie-la and verbally murdered her so hard she burst into actual tears. 

When she found Hawkmoth and utterly defeated him (he’s been in a coma for 6 months now). 

When she moved to Gotham and threw Robin off a roof after he scared her. 

When two thugs mugged her in an alley.

When she met the Bat Family on the rooftops on her first night as Ladybird.

When she glared Damian Wayne, the Ice Prince, into submission.

When she beat Jason in a spar.

When she yelled at all the boys for sneaking around and watching her first date with Damian.

When she beat down Tim for his choice to not sleep (he was so terrified he maintained a normal sleep schedule for a solid week before going to a semi-normal one).

When she accidentally found the Batcave and yelled at Bruce for not making it more secure.

When Damian left a katana near her fabric rolls and her things got destroyed.

When Jason barged into her room while she was changing (the lock was on but Jason just broke it when he opened the door).

When Damian proposed to her and the entire family was watching from the bushes.

When her Uncle Jagged broke the law to get to her wedding.

And a thousand times after that, she proved to everyone that looks could be deceiving.

To this day, the only person scarier than her is Sabine Cheng. Just ask Damian when he got the shovel talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you enjoyed please do leave a comment or a kudos.  
> btw, i don't know when SBM is coming out. possibly in a few weeks tho.  
> check out our tumblr and our other stories.  
> thanks!  
> -s
> 
> Edit: really sorry to the person who requested something, i'm writing it ASAP, aka probably rn


	7. The MariGlareTM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this was an idea i came up with a long time ago and it definitely is not what i planned. i kinda hate the ending but let me know if you like it.  
> -s

Marinette was scribbling away at her sketchbook, like normal. Except it wasn’t like normal, since she was sitting on one of the many sofas in the living room of the massive Wayne Manor. Why, you ask, was she there? Well, it all started a long time ago (2 weeks) with an angel and a grumpy cat (Marinette and Damian). Long story short, Marinette is friends with Damian. That’s all you need to know.

So, she was scribbling furiously, yet with purpose. The ornate decorations of Wayne Manor had inspired her, for she was filling up her sketchbook rapidly.

She had originally come to do homework with her good friend Damian Wayne (NO NOT LIKE THAT! FEELINGS? WHAT FEELINGS? SHE DEFINITELY WASN’T PULLING AN ADRIEN).

Damian Wayne. You’ve probably heard of him. Only biological child of Bruce Wayne, called ‘The Ice Prince’ in Gotham, generally cold and murderous, yada yada. Yeah, somehow  _ Marinette _ , amazing cinnamon roll who is amazing and did I mention amazing?, was friends with him. 

So, back to the story. Marinette had come to Wayne Manor for homework with Damian, but once finishing, she decided to stay for dinner as well.  There was no one who would miss her anyways.

The other brothers, Dick, Tim, and Jason, were in the room with her at the moment, and Damian had just gotten up to get a drink. Once Marinette got into her zone, she didn’t pay attention to her surroundings. Normally, she didn’t have to worry about that. Nothing really bad could happen in her empty (except for the kwamis) apartment. In Wayne Manor, though, where chaos was the norm? Well, you’re about to find out.

She was absorbed in the sweater she was designing for Damian, and as such, was oblivious when he came up with his drink in hand. Somehow, because of (most likely supernatural because he is a freaking assassin) reasons, Damian tripped and spilled his hot chocolate all over Marinette. Yet,  _ somehow _ , almost every single drop landed on the open sketchbook, with only a few drops dirtying her outfit.

Marinette is snapped out of her daze and looks up at him, gaping. The boys are watching from the other side of the room.

She glares at him, daring him to say anything that might make this worse. He knows how much she values her sketchbook. In fact, that’s how they met.

Her glare pierces into Damian, and the boys expect him to just shrug it off like usual. This time, what happens is completely unexpected.

“Angel, are you okay?” Damian seems unfazed.

Marinette turns up the glare. His face starts showing the smallest amount of fear, but it’s still there.

His brothers watch in wonder as Marinette turns her glare from ‘gentle puppy being annoyed’ into ‘this glare would literally freeze over Hell ten times over before setting you and the world on fire’, except on STEROIDS. Seriously, how can such a small innocent looking girl have such a mean glare?

When the glare is at half strength, Damian starts sputtering. When it’s at max, he starts  _ begging _ .

“Angel, please, it was an accident. Please, Angel, I beg you. Marinette please?” He tries to look soft and cute and it is the weirdest thing the boys have ever seen. At this point, Damian looks like he would do anything to get out of it, and naturally his brothers start snickering. Immediately, Marinette’s glare is turned on them, and they cower back. It seems much scarier than it was from a distance.

And, yep, now she made it worse. Great. Kill them now they would love to not be here anymore.

Seriously, how in the world is this 5 foot, tiny, sweet, adorable,  _ wouldn’t hurt a fly _ girl so scary? It’s like magic.

Bonus:

Some time later, Bruce gives them the Bat Glare and none of them flinch. When asked, they just say that the MariGlare TM is much scarier.

  
They’re proved right when the MariGlare TM scares away the Joker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoyed? then comment.  
> -s
> 
> PS: i'm currently writing a few different maribat oneshots/twoshots that should be out this week. they may or may not be posted here, i'm not sure yet. keep an eye out!


	8. The MariGlareTM part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is dedicated to and inspired by DaCookieMonster, who commented this idea on the last chapter.  
> enjoy!  
> -s

It’s a few weeks later that the BatBoys mess up enough to receive a scolding and a BatGlare from Bruce. Bruce expects them to be cowed at his might, but in reality they just look bored and uninterested. What happened? The boys leave and Bruce tries to figure out why the BatGlare doesn’t affect them anymore. He gets nowhere. So, he goes and finds one of his boys to ask.

He runs into Dick. In as many words, he asks him why his BatGlare had no effect. Bruce is worrying he’s too old and too unthreatening, while Dick just laughs before putting on a serious expression.

“We’ve seen worse. Much worse.”

“From who?”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

“Try me.”

“Marinette.”

“...”

“That’s what we thought!”

Bruce goes and asks Tim this time. He confirms.

“Seriously, you wouldn’t believe it.”

“I might.”

“Marinette.”

Bruce is now even more confused. How does Damian’s friend, a tiny, adorable, innocent little girl, have a glare scarier than  _ him _ ? Batman, for God’s sake!

He soon finds out.

After some time, Bruce (mostly) forgets about the whole thing. After all, he is a busy man, and he’s got an event to plan.

Soon, it’s time for the event (i don’t know so just imagine something that’s like Gotham only thanks).

Obviously, since it’s Gotham, somebody ends up attacking. This time, it’s the Joker.

Fuck.

He grabs Damian and holds him hostage, waiting for Batman to show up. Before Bruce even sneaks out, and as everyone’s terrified for their lives, might I add, Marinette just strolls up to the Clown Prince of Crime himself.

“Let him go, you bastard, before I rip off your head and drop-kick it into your balls!” she yells, and everyone there is just watching in pity since this poor girl who tried to help is about to die.

Joker laughs and sneers at her. “Oh, what an innocent girly. You really think you could do that?”

“I do,” and she turns the full force of the MariGlare TM at him. From afar, Dick, Tim, and Jason  _ almost _ feel bad for the Joker, since this looks much worse than what they’ve been subjected to. From nearby, Damian can almost feel it on him, and the second-hand glare is making him more terrified than the Joker did.

Speaking of the Joker, he whimpers at the glare. Literally whimpers. Then drops Damian and runs out of the room. His goons just shrug and follow.

The room is silent, until Damian starts clapping. Then, there are over a hundred people clapping and cheering for Marinette while Bruce just stands there dumbfounded.

“I believe it,” he says to the boys that night, and they all agree that Marinette should be kept around. There’s also another thing they unanimously agree on.

She could probably take over the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you enjoyed, do comment or kudos.   
> -s


	9. Badass Healing Marinette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so. it's been a while. sorry i haven't posted in a while, my creative binge ended. yes i know SBM hasn't been updated, i just don't have any inspiration for the next chapter (yes i'm making up the story as i go).   
> anyways, the title sucks but i didn't know what else to name it. funny story, this was meant to be a funny drabble about a fearless and badass marinette in gotham but ended up having some angst.  
> enjoy!  
> -s

There’s a newcomer in Gotham. Normally, this wouldn’t be a big deal, since tourists and visitors come to the crime-filled city a lot. This one is special, though. 

The Bats take note of her when she’s caught up in a Scarecrow attack. The girl is taken hostage with a bunch of other people, but she’s the one who is being held with the toxin to her neck. She has blackish-blue hair, blue eyes, looks to be around 20, is tiny, innocent-looking, and looks…bored? What?

The girl tries to break out of the Scarecrow’s hold, and successfully does it, but she gets injected by the toxin. 

She just looks around, rolls her eyes, and says, “Oh my god, all my fears at once? And they’re super realistic and traumatizing? How scary.” But the weird part is she’s super sarcastic, and says, “At least these things already traumatized me. Can’t retraumatize people, bitch!”

...Bruce really wants to adopt this one. Even though she’s too old. Especially when she takes down half of the goons without breaking a sweat. And flips Jason, as Red Hood, over her shoulder when he goes to give her the antidote. And then flips him off as she walks away and goes to give her statement. What even?

The Bats see her again, except in a Riddler attack. Once again, she is the main hostage, since the Riddler saw her in the footage of the Scarecrow attack. He asks her tons of riddles, some of which are really hard, and she answers all of them like it’s no big deal. Then kicks him in the balls as she walks away for no reason. Ok, Jason might be in love. Seriously, is this girl meta?  Jason hopes she isn’t so he can date her without her getting driven out of Gotham by Batman. 

Once they get home, Tim researches her because she’s just too intriguing not to. Plus, she’s a mystery, and Tim thrives on mysteries. 

…There’s nothing on her. Literally nothing. No drivers license, passport, medical history, school reports, even worldwide! It’s as if she doesn’t exist. 

This just fuels their curiosity, and they hope to see her again. 

They do. Word must have gone around about a woman who can fight well and isn’t scared at all, and so naturally she’s captured. By the Joker. 

Fuck.

“A little birdy told me that you aren’t scared of anything...heh heh...care to test that?” Joker says, a maniacal grin on his face.

Before he can do anything, though, the woman starts giggling.  _ Giggling _ . And the Joker hasn’t even given her any gas or anything!

“You really think you can do anything to me? Ha! That’s the funniest thing I’ve heard all week,” the woman seems relaxed. The Joker hadn’t brought many goons, only 3 or 4, just enough to test her.

She utterly destroys them. All of them are on the floor, knocked out, in under 2 minutes. And now, for the Joker. He wasn’t particularly hard to subdue, but his fighting style was definitely crazy. She had finally gotten him in a headlock, with his hands restrained, when the Bats came busting into the abandoned warehouse. They looked shocked at the scene. 

“So are you going to come and arrest this asshole or what?” the woman almost growled out, “You know, you guys are kind of dumb.”

The Bats made various sounds of offense. 

“Hey, not to be rude or anything, though I totally will be, but didn’t you put him away last week? For like the hundredth time?”

“Yes. So?” Batman almost sounded bored, as if she was just a tourist checking facts. She wasn’t. 

“Wow, and here I was thinking that Batman was the world's greatest detective. So, if Joker can keep breaking out, and the other villains too, doesn’t that mean that Arkham is not secure at all? Like the point of it is to keep the villains inside, but that’s obviously not working.”

The Bats contemplate this in silence while the police sirens are getting closer. 

“She has a point,” Red Robin says, and Bruce knows that he is going to adopt her right now because she just thought of a massive issue that some of the smartest people in the world didn’t think of. Screw her parents, if they exist, and screw her age. She will be his, even if she isn’t legally. 

Jason is impressed as well. Though, now is when he realizes that B has on his ‘adoption’ face. Jason has to stop this where it stands so he can date her legally! (It’s only days later when he realizes that she’s too old to be legally adopted so he doesn’t have to worry).

Back to the present.

“Honestly, you guys are idiots,” the woman rolls her eyes. She’s about to leave when Red Hood grabs her wrist to stop her, and she promptly flips him over her shoulder (again) and kicks him so hard in the ribs the Bats swear they hear a rib break (actually, 3 are fractured). She wears an expression of pure shock and fear and regret before quickly schooling her expression back into the bored mask she was wearing before.

Groaning in pain, Jason manages to sputter out, “So, where’d you get all this badassery?”

“An asshole and his poor-excuse-of-a-human-being son,” she replied, and it’s hard to miss the haunted look in her eyes. 

The Bats know she’s going to get caught up in more attacks, and she’s already been through so much. They all make a silent pact to get to know her, inside and outside the mask, and to help her.

They try, and soon the woman, Marinette, heals. While she’s never going to be whole again, the wounds have faded.

She heals and grows, and while she is never adopted, years later she does take the Wayne name: Marinette Todd-Wayne.

She gets her happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos, comment, bookmark, subscribe, whatever. if you liked it let me know and please please please send asks or requests! they give me motivation to write and give you guys more stuff to read!  
> -s  
> ps: i have 2 other maribat stories in progress that aren't going to be posted here so watch out for those.


	10. Fear Toxin Marinette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy cannoli batman i'm back. so yes, it's been a while. and yes, i haven't updated SBM in two months. but i lost my creative streak i was on and i'm just getting it back. so i have this drabble to post, a oneshot i meant to post on new year's day but never did (though it's probably going to be up tomorrow since it's already finished) and a (very long) drabble i'm gonna post here as soon as it's done. after i get back into my writing groove, i'm going to post SBM chapter 3. my guarantee is it will be up before the end of the month. so read, enjoy, relax, whatever.  
> -s  
> ps. to anyone who read this, check the end notes.

Screams filled the Wayne Enterprises lobby as Scarecrow attacked yet again, this time with a new and improved fear toxin. The effects were strengthened quite a bit, and the victims all felt that. 

However, there were a few good parts about the situation. Firstly, only a few people were in the lobby when Scarecrow came in: two people who worked late, a janitor, and the new receptionist, who had never been caught up in a Rogue attack before. Secondly, since it was late at night and the attack was at WE, the Bats managed to come and subdue Scarecrow very quickly. 

Now, all that was left was to administer the antidotes to the four victims. Normally, this would go as normal, but there were a few issues. The toxin was much stronger than normal, which proved to be a problem, as it meant that the normal antidote wouldn’t work. The other issue was the receptionist. 

When Red Robin first came up to her, she smiled at him and said hello. This wasn’t normal. The fear toxin should have been affecting her, so why wasn’t it? 

And that’s exactly what Red Robin asked. 

“Um, miss? Are you experiencing any hallucinations or anything from the fear toxin?” He asked, while the others tended to the three other people. 

The woman looked up at him and smiled again, though this one looked sad. “Yes, I am,” she replied, and that shocked Tim. As far as he knew, nobody could ignore the toxin, and especially not after it was so powerful like this. 

“You look confused. Let me explain,” the woman continued, and Tim was now noticing the French accent she had. Her black hair looked almost blue in the lighting, and her bluebell eyes held a glimmer of sadness and resignation, though no fear was visible. 

“I am seeing my worst fears in front of me, and I do not know who you are because you look like someone I would prefer to never see again. I do not care. My worst fears have already come to life multiple times, and they cannot faze me again, especially when they look as fake as this,” the woman explained.  _ Marinette _ , Tim’s mind supplied. She was the new receptionist who was hired after the last one quit her job because of the frequent attacks. Tim hadn’t had the time to talk to her a lot, but he would see her whenever he entered and exited the building, and she was always kind to everyone and always greeted everyone with a smile on her face. 

_ She doesn’t deserve whatever happened to her _ , he thought, but then again, there were few who did. 

By now, the other victims had been calmed and taken to the hospital while the antidote was being synthesized. The only one left was Marinette. 

The others slowly approached, worried about the girl who was affected and yet appeared fine. 

“Miss, are you alright?” came the gravelly voice of Batman himself. 

“I am sorry, but my hallucinations have increased, and I cannot hear you anymore,” Marinette said, and she didn’t look at all like she was experiencing horrible things. “You have my permission to do whatever you need to do.”

They took her to the hospital like the others, and she was the first to get the antidote when it was ready. When it was, Red Robin was in her hospital room. 

“Hello, Marinette, how are you doing?” he greeted her. 

“ _ Bonjour _ , and I am doing well,” she replied, and she seemed happier now that her fears weren’t plaguing her. 

_ I wonder what they were _ , Tim thought, but he shook the thought away. Asking that would be rude. 

“I can see what you are thinking, and I will answer your question,” Marinette spoke, “My troubles first started when a madman began terrorizing Paris, my city. His name was Hawkmoth…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so if you liked it, kudos, comment, bookmark, etc.   
> to anyone who actually reads this: i have a big work in progress i'm working on. it's probably going to be a twoshot or maybe a threeshot, but it's a soulmate au and i'm really excited for it. it also features a soulbond i came up with my self so shhhh. keep an eye out for that.  
> and as always, keep checking here since i usually post drabbles as soon as i finish them.  
> ps. i'm fricking evil. this drabble is not likely to get continued. enjoy the open ending suckers! muahahahahahahaha


	11. Jagged, Marinette, and Gotham

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! so, i know i said this would be uploaded two days ago, but if you know me at all you know my planning/posting schedule is a load of shit and it's never really accurate. well, here's my drabble, another is coming soon, and that oneshot i mentioned? well, that's going to be uploaded the second i have a title.  
> in the meantime, go ahead and read this. this is an au of sorts, and it's not quite a story. it's more like a collection of mini stories in this world.  
> -s  
> ps. this is pretty long, around 1200 words or so, so i don't know if this actually counts as a drabble? eh, it's posted already.

The plane ride to Gotham was sad and dreary for Marinette, and no matter how much they tried, the flight attendants’ cheery attitudes and the fanciness of riding in First Class couldn’t change that.

The pain still hadn’t left yet, and it likely wouldn’t for a while. The pain of what, you may ask? Well, one Lie-la Rossi was the cause of all this. 

Her lies had changed just enough to get the class against Marinette. They would make fun of her, tease her, and destroy her belongings because of what she supposedly did to Lie-la. She had no friends, not since Adrien refused to stop his ‘high road’ mentality and Chloe had become quiet and unassuming. Nobody else realized Lie-la was lying. 

It went to another level, however. Not having friends was one thing, but soon her parents had gotten roped in. They fell for the lies and truly believed that their daughter hurt and bullied people, and snuck out to do bad things. Her being Ladybug didn’t help with matters either. 

Speaking of Ladybug, Hawkmoth had been defeated recently, only a few weeks ago. Gabriel Agreste was revealed to the public, but Adrien got off since Ladybug and Chat Noir vouched for his innocence. After the defeat, Chat Noir had begun insisting for a reveal more and more, and had even begun to try and follow her home. He flirted more and seemed to be obsessed with Ladybug. Eventually, she decided to take back his Miraculous, since there was no need for them anymore  and he was becoming more and more desperate to know who she was, and Marinette was worried for her safety . 

Taking back the Miraculous solved one problem in her life, but the other big one was Lie-la, and subsequently her parents. Remember how they believed she was a terrible person? Well, they hated her so much that the bakers decided to kick their daughter out. Never mind that she was their own flesh and blood, or that she was one of the kindest and most genuine people around. 

The loss hit her hard, and she ran to the one person she had left: Jagged Stone. Or Uncle Jagged, as he asked the designer to call him. See, during this whole mess, Marinette had continued designing, only she had done it under an alias: MAT, for Marinette And Tikki, since the little god had been one of the only ones to stay with her the entire time. MAT was the only designer Jagged would work with, and therefore Marinette became quite close with Jagged and Penny, as well as a few other celebrities. 

When she called Jagged crying from the corner of the sidewalk, with a few suitcases next to her, the couple was immediately worried. Hearing her situation, they decided that the girl needed help, and what kind of honorary Aunt and Uncle would they be if they didn’t help out their honorary niece? The rockstar was on tour right now, and Penny was with him, for obvious reasons, but they still had an idea of how they could help. After all, Marinette was a sweet and kind girl. She didn’t deserve any of this. 

So Jagged bought her a First Class ticket to Gotham, where she would be staying with a friend of his named Bruce. While Marinette wasn’t the most comfortable with the idea of staying with a stranger, especially in a city as dangerous as Gotham, Jagged trusted him a lot. Not to mention, he had a bunch of kids, one of whom was her age.

So here she was. Sad and dreary on the plane to Gotham.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marinette had landed, picked up her luggage, and waited for someone named “Alfred” to pick her up. He did, they exchanged pleasantries, and they drove to her new home while she wondered how rich Bruce had to be in order to have a butler.

She soon found out, since the Manor was much bigger than any house she had ever seen. And the Wayne family was famous. And she happened to be working on a commission for them at the moment.

Anyways, the minute she entered, she was bombarded by a gaggle of people. They were talking over each other and all she could make out were a few words: “innocent”, “tiny”, various forms of “adopted”  _ a lot _ , and someone even said “fragile”. It was a good thing she was fluent in English.

Deciding she needed to stop this madness, Marinette put two fingers in her mouth and whistled. Loud. It was a useful skill from her Ladybug days and seemed to be relevant now too, since all movement had ceased at the shrill noise.

“Hello!” Marinette waved at them, and seeing them staring at her, she decided to address some of the things she’d heard.

“So, I’m Marinette. I’m not being adopted or anything, I’m just staying here for a while. Yes, I am tiny. No, I am not fragile. No, I’m nowhere even close to innocent. Have a day. Bye,” and she walked off to follow Alfred to her room.  **_[a/n: yes, she really said ‘have a day’. no that is not a typo.]_ **

The people that had bombarded her, Dick, Jason, Tim, Steph, and Cass, were left looking back at her as she walked away.

“Am I hallucinating?” Tim asked, staring down at the mug of coffee in his hand.

“I don’t think so. Well, unless you’re not talking about that girl who is  _ definitely _ going to get adopted, no matter what she says,” Dick replied.

“Well, I don’t care what she says, she definitely looks fragile. She’s 5 foot and looks 90 pounds soaking wet!” Jason exclaims.

Just then, Alfred calls them all for dinner, which gives them a chance to  interrogate learn about Marinette.

As they all eat the food Alfred made, the kids take some time to question Marinette.

“Where are you from?”

“Paris.”

“What made you leave?”

“Circumstances.”

“Why are you  _ here _ ? Not in a rude way, though.”

“Because I can’t stay with my Uncle and he trusts Bruce.”

“Who’s your uncle? Maybe we’ve heard of him.”

“You might have. My Uncle Jagged is pretty famous.”

“Wait, Jagged as in Jagged Stone? Oh my God!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So what are you working on?” Tim asked. He had gone into her room and found her on the ground, surrounded by fabric.

“Stuff,” Marinette replied easily.

“Ah.”

Tim just stood in her doorway watching her for a while. The way she patterned and cut the fabric, then started to pin and sew, it all flowed, as if she had been doing this for a long time.

“So how long have you been designing?”

“Since I was young, maybe around 5 or 6.”

“You really enjoy it as a hobby, huh?”

“Oh no, not just as a hobby. I run an online website and make commissions for people. In fact, this is a commission I’m working on right now.”

“Who’s it for?”

“The one I’m doing right now?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, I don’t know. One person ordered a bunch of suits and dresses for multiple people, so I don’t know who exactly has the one I’m working on. If I had to guess…” Marinette tilted her head a bit, thinking. She turned to Tim and looked him up and down for a moment before furrowing her brow, as if doing some math.

“If I had to guess, I’d say it’s for you.”

Tim nearly did a spit-take. 

“Me?” he asked incredulously. “But, Bruce ordered our suits and dresses for the Gala from MAT!”

Marinette could see the pieces click into place in his mind, as his expression changed from one of confusion to one of understanding and awe.

“You’re MAT?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so if you enjoyed, comment, kudos, bookmark, subscribe if you're happy, idk. i will almost definitely continue this au, and if you guys want to request anything, go ahead. it can even be a continuation of anything i've already written, as long as you give me some plot point to write. thanks!  
> -s

**Author's Note:**

> requests are open.  
> check out our other works and our tumblr @s-and-n-writes  
> have a great day! <3  
> -s


End file.
